1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel, a display device using the pixel, and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a pixel for driving a display panel by compensating a power wire of a light emitting diode, a display device including the pixel, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays have been developed to reduce the weight and volume that are a drawback of cathode ray tubes. Examples of the flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
Among the flat panel displays, the OLED displays display images with organic light emitting diodes (OLED) which emit light by means of recombination of electrons and holes, an advantage of which is a quick response speed and low power consumption in driving the displays.
In general, the OLED displays are classified into passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) and active matrix type OLED (AMOLED), in terms of the method of driving organic light emitting diodes. The aforementioned AMOLED display includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of power wires, and a plurality of pixels connected to the lines and disposed in a matrix type. Each of the pixels usually include an organic light emitting diode, at least two transistors, i.e., a switching transistor for transmitting data signals and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode depending on data signals, and one capacitor for holding data voltage depending on the data signals.
Research and development for manufacturing display panels has tended to focus on having a wide area and high image quality for a driving circuit structure constructing such a display device. For example, research has been conducted to develop compensating circuits including a plurality of transistors and capacitors in order to solve the problem of non-uniform intensity of driving current and non-uniform image display due to threshold voltage deviation in the driving transistor.
Meanwhile, research has also been conducted for driving circuits appropriate for new driving methods of light emission of display devices. Since resultant driving circuits developed are equipped with a lot of transistors and capacitors and complex in terms of circuit configuration, there is a high possibility of low aperture ratios and defective displays. In terms of power consumption, it may be difficult to ensure and reduce consumed power only with the power wires of the related art connected to the organic light emitting diode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.